Lost for Words
by Despair and Destruction
Summary: Note: This story contains an OC and is slightly AU. What happens when things change and the Dark Lord has returned? Kids start to fall for each other, as Amy and Seamus start to take a greater interest in each other. SeamusOC
1. Chapter 1

Lost for Words

A Story based off of 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince' using an OC.

Chapter 1: Getting There

Amy Corbeau had to be one of the most interesting people ever to step foot into Hogwarts. Amy had strawberry-blond hair that went down to a couple inches above her waist, and bright green eyes. She had transferred into Hogwarts at the beginning of third year. She was put into Gryffindor House, where she had made the best of friends. There were always people she could count on, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley. Amy had also been on good terms with Luna Lovegood after all the D.A. meetings last year, and Seamus Finnigan which she had always felt strangely awkward around, even after all the time they had spent together during the last two years. People have had accused them of going out with each other, but the two just merely kept saying that they were friends only. Everything had been different and quite hectic at Hogwarts ever since the rumors of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned with his followers called the Death Eaters, and stories of people dying, getting murdered, and being put in jail, as seen in the Daily Prophet which unfortunately had not always been one-hundred percent accurate. Year six was awaiting at Hogwarts.

The trip over to Diagon Alley had been quite normal, except for all the extra security measures, and every corner you turned there were huge posters plastered over the windows about the extra security measures. Amy thought all this was unnecessary; Voldemort would never come out into Diagon Alley, that was just ridiculous, and Hogwarts was perfectly safe to be at during this time, no one could ever get into there with everything they've got set up. She had also stopped by Fred and George's new shop, and found everything there to be quite amusing. There was no sign of Harry, Ron, or Hermione while Amy was there. They must have visited Diagon Alley at a different time.

Amy had finished packing up everything very quickly, wanting very badly to get on the train, and go straight to Hogwarts. Her owl, Lune, was quite comfortable in his new cage. Lune was quite an impressive owl; his feathers were as black as midnight, with beautiful streaks of gold surrounding the fringe of his wings, and tail, his eyes piercing gold. Lune had been a gift from Amy's aunt Juliette when she was eleven-years-old. Lune was more precious to her than anything; she had always given him excellent care.

The days were long and dreadful, just sitting around until it was the day to depart for the station. Amy was so glad that the day finally came to leave for Hogwarts. Amy and her aunt left for the station that morning. She bid farewell to her aunt, and assured her that she was going to be safe. A feeling of excitement had gone through her once her eyes laid sight on the scarlet red train that was to leave for Hogwarts in quite a bit. Seeing only a few people floating around, Amy had been early, probably because of the extreme eagerness to get out of the house and go to school, and seeing all her close friends. Seeing absolutely no sign of any of her friends, she decided to get on the train, find a compartment before every single one was packed, and load her stuff. She found an empty compartment, and put her stuff up in the luggage rack, along with Lune. Moments later though, she'd seen students filling and filing up the corridor, and noises of conversation and loud bangs filled her ears. Amy sat down in one of the seats closest to the window, and laid her head back. Seconds later she heard a loud _clank_, and saw the door sliding open.

"Amy!" said a warm, cheerful voice. Amy opened her eyes and saw that Ginny had come in, followed by Dean Thomas. Ginny went over to hug Amy. "I've missed you! How was your summer?" asked Ginny, as she and Dean put their trunks up into the luggage rack.

Ginny and Dean both sat down across from Amy, Dean holding up Ginny's hand and pulling her closer.

"Hey Dean. Um it was okay," said Amy, feeling slightly uncomfortable by her friends' flirtatious behavior, thinking about the person she wanted to do that with. . . And not being able to express her thoughts or words clearly to him at all

"Hi Amy," Dean said, staring at Ginny. Ginny could tell that Dean was staring right at her, but ignored him to talk to Amy.

"Just okay? Did anything happen?" Ginny said, detecting the dullness in Amy's voice. The corridors started to crowd up more, and the sounds of conversation and footsteps seemed to grow even louder.

"No, just boring is all," she said trying to make her voice sound more cheery like Ginny's. This statement was true, Hogwarts was the only place she had fun. She looked forward to coming onto this train every year, and hated the day where she had to go back home again.

"You should definitely come to the Burrow for the holidays, it was so much fun with you there two years ago," said Ginny, giving a friendly smile.

"I'll do that," Amy said, returning Ginny's smile. "So how was your summer? You see Harry?"

"Oh it was fun. Yea we all got to see Harry for a bit. Dad has been busy with his new job at the ministry, and Mum is the same as always. Hermione, Harry, and my brother were all asking about you, you should go and see them soon, once Ron and Hermione get off their perfects' duty."

"Yea I need to, it feels like I haven't seen them in ages," said Amy, thinking about all three of them.

Dean put his arm around Ginny, getting as close to her as possible. Ginny stared back at Dean now, Amy getting extremely uncomfortable by them. She looked out the window, trying to avoid the sight of them, until she heard a sound coming from the other side of the compartment. To make this uncomforting feeling even worse, something else had happened. The door had slid open, and Seamus Finnigan had come walking in. It wasn't that Amy didn't like Seamus, it was quite the contrary. Seamus was one of Amy's best friends, but ever since their fourth year, anytime they were together seemed completely awkward, and Amy's stomach had felt like it was tied up in knots. Her feelings for him were quite mixed up and oddly confusing, she could never explain them clearly, even in her own conscious thoughts. Whenever people asked them if they were going out or were a couple, she felt like her face was on fire, and never exactly said a straight answer, but it was always in the line of 'were only friends' or 'I don't like him in that way.' Seamus put his trunk down on the floor.

"Dean!" said Seamus, him and Dean slapping each others hands.

"Seamus, how ya doing?" said Dean, looking away from Ginny for a moment, to direct attention to Seamus, giving him a great grin. Ginny looked up at Seamus as well.

"Great," Seamus said, and Dean and Ginny immediately went backing to their flirting.

Seamus then turned to face Amy. "Hey Amy," he said quite nervously, loading his stuff up into the luggage rack with the others' trunks. Then he sat down in the available space next to Amy, looking down and also got a feeling of discomfort looking at Ginny and Dean. The sound of footsteps and people talking was growing faint now, almost gone. Almost everyone must be on the train now.

"Hello Seamus," she said, just as nervous sounding as him. "N-nice to see you", she said looking over at him, and forcing a smile over her feelings of absolute nervousness. He looked absolutely perfect in her eyes, scanning over him.

"Nice to see you too, Amy," he said giving back a warm and sweet smile. He now looked over at Amy, looking into her green eyes, his whole face turning scarlet red. Amy looked back into his icy blue eyes, unable to pull herself away from his gaze, her whole face turning as red as a rose as well. There was no other sounds coming from the outside now. The only thing Amy could hear now was the sound of her own heart beating, getting more and more nervous by the second.

Their staring was interrupted by loud noise from outside that had filled the room, the train was about to leave any minute now. Amy could tell by the way all the noises of people talking were completely gone, and the corridors seemed almost empty. A couple of girls that Amy had recognized from Ravenclaw from previous years had walked by, roaring with conversation and laughter.

There was almost no one outside at the platform anymore as Amy looked outside the window. The train started to move slowly, moving quicker from the station little by little. The engine started to roar louder as steam started to fly into the sky. Trees started to fill the scenery outside, the train engulfed by green.

"Looks like we're going now," Seamus said, looking outside the window as well. Allowing himself a quick glance at Amy, but she hadn't noticed, for she was still staring out the window.

"Yea. . . Just can't wait to get there," said Amy, in almost a whisper, turning her head back toward everyone else, and saw that Ginny and Dean were slightly apart now and looking outside. Amy gave a quick look toward Seamus, while something else also caught her eye. A couple of girls were standing outside, waving and smiling at Ginny. She pulled away from Dean and went over to the door, opening it, and said, "Um I'll be right back," looking at Dean and Amy. The two just nodded at her as she went outside the compartment. Then Amy stood up a moment later.

"I'll be back too, I want to see if I can find Harry, Ron, and Hermione okay," she said looking at Seamus, also giving Dean a quick glance. _I'll give them time to talk, _she thought, looking at both them now.

"Alright, I'll see you later then Amy," Seamus said, giving Amy the sweetest smile she had ever seen, her stomach twisting up in knots, and her face flushing. Dean merely gave a little wave, still looking outside the window,

"Yea you will," she said smiling back at him.

Amy stepped out of the compartment, slid the door closed, and gave a deep breath, thinking about Seamus. The thought of Seamus went out of her mind once she thought of finding Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She went off down the corridor, peering into the compartments, getting weird stares as she looked in. At last she found the compartment, and saw Harry, along with Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. She slid open the door as fast as she could, all three had stopped and looked at her, all of them smiling at her warm-heartily. Closing the door behind her, she went over to Harry quickly, giving him a big hug.

"Harry! I've missed you!" she said, both of them smiling hugely. She went over to hug Luna and Neville as well. Neville gave a slight blush, and got embarrassed as she hugged him.

"I've missed you too Amy!" Harry said, returning her smile and hug. She sat down next to Harry, looking at Neville trying to find his frog, and Luna wearing her Spectrespecs. She was glad to have friends like this.

"Hey, Amy, do you know anything about Draco Malfoy?" Harry said, looking up at her.

"Malfoy hmm. . . I know he's a jerk," said Amy.

"Well I mean, have you seen anything suspicious with him?

"I'm afraid not Harry. I haven't seen Malfoy since last year."

Then Harry told Amy his suspicions of Malfoy when he, Ron, and Hermione had seen him at Borgan and Burkes. Amy sat there quiet for a long moment, contemplating his suspicions, and looked over at Harry. This seemed quite normal for Malfoy; after all, he was always quite the trouble maker.

"Well . . .," said Amy slowly. "That does seem a little weird, but you know Malfoy, always getting in trouble, it's just him being stupid," she said in a sarcastic tone. "But . . ., if he does do anything like that again, tell me okay," she said looking at the door. Harry was about to argue again, but was interrupted by the compartment door sliding open.

Ron and Hermione had returned from their perfects' duty. Hermione and Amy hugged, and said their hellos, and Ron smiled at her, sitting next to Luna.

"Amy, it's so good to see you!" said Hermione excitedly.

"Good to see you too, Hermione," said Amy back, sounding more cheerful. "And you too Ron," she said smiling.

They all got to talk for a while to each other, and talking about what they did over the summer. They were interrupted by a girl who came running in, almost completely breathless, and looking exhausted. She gave a letter to Harry, explaining. Everyone looked over at him curiously.

"Great a letter from Slughorn . . . ," Harry said sarcastically. He opened up the parchment and scanned it through a couple times. Everyone kept asking what the letter had said.

"It's a letter requesting me for lunch, and he wants Neville, and Amy to come too," Harry said.

"Me?" said Amy, sounding very confused. Neville looking confused as well, almost asked the same thing.

"Yea," he said, looking at them both.

"Who's Slughorn?" Hermione asked.

"He's a new teacher," Harry answered back.

"What subject is he going to teach?" said Hermione again.

"I think Defense Against the Dark Arts," he answered. He stood up and went over to the door. Amy and Neville also stood up, looked at each other, and followed behind Harry. Luna was still stuck in her magazine, wearing her Spectrespecs.

"We haven't had a Defense Against the Darks Teacher for more than a year," said Ron.

"Yes, because of all the mysterious incidents that keep happening," said Luna, looking up through her big colorful shades, smiling oddly.

"We should go now," said Harry in a low voice, looking at the door. The three went out, closing the door behind them.

The three of them set off down the train corridor, and opened up the compartment where they saw Slughorn, and some kids sitting in all different places, spread out, which included Cormac McLaggen, a boy who was quite round and in Gryffindor, Marcus Belby, an extremely thin boy who was in Ravenclaw, Blaise Zabini, in Slytherin, and had snake-like eyes, and the last person sitting in the compartment, Ginny Weasley. Amy went immediately to go sit by Ginny, while Harry and Neville took their own seats across from each other. Slughorn greeted Harry most sincerely, slightly ignoring Neville and Amy.

"Ginny, why are you here?" she asked.

"Well you know Zacharias Smith? He kept bugging me about what happened at the Ministry over the summer, he annoyed me so much, so I hexed him. I though Slughorn was going to give me detention, but he thought it was good, so he invited me to this lunch. So why are you here?" Ginny asked back.

"I'm not sure actually . . .," she said with a perplexed expression on her face.

The evening dragged on for what seemed like days to Amy. Everyone was merely being interrogated about their relatives and connections. Amy was only asked once about her aunt, for she had been in the 'Slug Club' as well, and supposedly, was on a long list of Slughorn's favorite students. Slughorn kept going on about how great she was, which Amy got sick of after a while. When he turned his back, she mocked him and gave a rude hand gesture, which only Ginny saw, and laughed at. Harry was by far questioned the most, making it clear the Lily Potter was his absolute favorite student. After hours and hours of this, Slughorn had dismissed them. Harry and Neville went over to Ginny and Amy.

"Are you going to come back with us?" asked Neville to Amy.

"I think I'm just going to go back with Ginny, I don't want to crowd," she replied.

"Oh alright . . .," he said, sounding slightly disappointed. "Hey, Harry, wait up!" he called after him, when he saw him following behind Zabini. Neville went out behind Harry.

"Wait a painful evening," said Amy sarcastically, as she stretched out.

"Tell me about it. We should start heading back now," Ginny said back.

"Yea."

"You know what . . .," Ginny said as they walked down they corridor, back to their compartment. "I think Neville likes you," she said smirking.

"Hmm really?" she said sounding uninterested.

"Yea, did you see the way he acted around you?"

"I guess so . . .," she said in a boring voice, Seamus drifting back to her mind as Ginny talked about this.

Amy and Ginny got back to their compartment, Seamus and Dean roaring with laughter and conversation. They had gone quiet though once the two girls had stepped in. Ginny took her spot back with Dean, the two clinged together almost immediately like magnets. Amy took her seat back with Seamus, but tripped half-way to the seat, her face turning bright red almost instantly. Seamus kneeled down next to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yea I'm fine," she said quietly, looking the other way, not wanting to look at Seamus at all this moment. She scurried back up to her seat and looked out the window, the sun almost setting, the sky turning brilliant shades of pink, gold, orange, and red. The forest seemed denser, many more plants and trees than before.

"Should be almost there," said Seamus.

"Yea," Amy said back, still looking out the window.

"So what took you guys so long?" asked Dean, looking at Amy, then Ginny.

"We got invited to some lunch," replied Ginny.

"Oh," said Dean uninterested, looking at Ginny.

"At least we got food," said Amy, the others laughing at this remark.

All four of them then put on their dress robes, figuring they were going to be there soon. Amy put her head against the warm window, and closed her eyes as she listened to everyone's faint voices and drifted off into a sleep. They were almost to Hogwarts. A little while later, Amy awoke finding her head rested against Seamus's shoulder, looking up, she saw that Seamus had his head against the wall, and fell asleep as well. Amy put her head up, and looked out the window, seeing that the train had just stopped. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Students started to fill the corridor and noise started to fill the room. Dean went over and woke Seamus up. Dean and Seamus grabbed their trunks and stepped toward the door.

"Hey you guys coming?" Dean asked?

"Oh just give us a minute," Amy said, looking at Ginny.

"Alright," he said back, shrugging, and he and Seamus went out.

"Ginny, why didn't you wake me up or something?" she asked, as she was getting her trunk and Lune out of the luggage rack.

"It was cute, I though you would like it," she said smirking. "I know you like him, Amy," she said as she got her stuff down as well.

"What makes you think that?"

"Come on, admit it, you always act so nervous around him. Besides, you wouldn't care if your head was on him if you didn't like him."

Amy couldn't deny this. "Just don't tell anyone Ginny," she said, sounding agitated, walking out into the corridor.

"So it's true!" she exclaimed. But Amy didn't say anything more; she merely walked off, her face flushed.

They had caught up with Dean and Seamus over at the carriages. Amy felt more excited at the thought of going up to the school. Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville had taken the carriage in front of them. The four of them waited for the next available one.

"I'll see you guys up at the school!" Amy called after them. They all just waved, and then set off.

Amy, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean got into one of the carriages, and were pulled off to the school. Ginny sat next to Dean, and Amy sat next to Seamus like on the train. A thought hit Amy just now, where did Harry go? She hadn't realized before, but she just thought about it now. Maybe he had some weird business to do, Amy thought. Possibilities were swarming through her head, but she just decided to let it go, Harry always did things on his own anyway. Another year was waiting at Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the right to all these characters and storyline.)**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Lost for Words

Chapter 2: Passions and Mysteries

The trip up to Hogwarts was quite pleasant, because of the beautiful sky. Seeing all the unique trees, plants, and creatures had been nice. Finally being outside the train had been nice also. Feelings of excitement and nervousness intensified when the tall pillars and towers were now visible. Ginny wasn't helping any either, she kept flickering her eyes back on forth between Amy and Seamus, then nodded her head in his direction and smirked. Amy response to this was just too merely keep rolling her eyes and shaking her head lightly. Amy was embarrassed to even look in his direction, and wasn't even sure if he knew at all what had happened, no doubt Dean told him though.

When the carriage had finally reached the school gates, everyone was in awe at the sight of seeing the castle again. Everyone had gotten out and approached the gates, which had a huge lock on them. Filch had poked everyone with the Secrecy Sensor to see if anyone was carrying around dark or dangerous objects that could be brought into the school. All the students then proceeded up to the school where another year had awaited them. They all went into the Great Hall to enjoy the opening feast. The first years were absolutely amazed as they filed in, looking up to see hundreds of candles floating above their head, and looking at the sky through the ceiling. The rest of the students had taken their usual seats as the first years got sorted out. Ginny had taken her usual seat next to Dean, while Amy took a seat next to Hermione, and across from Seamus.

"Hermione, have you seen Harry?" she asked curiously. Seamus's face had shown annoyance, which would happen whenever she asked about Harry, but Amy hadn't noticed.

Hermione looked back at her with the same puzzled expression. "No, I haven't actually, none of us have," she said gesturing toward the others.

"Harry does always like to go on his own," Ron replied.

Amy was going to talk some more about Harry, but got interrupted by Dumbledore, who was about to make his opening speech to welcome back old and new students, and other serious subjects as well. All the conversation had disappeared from the room as all heads turned toward the direction of the staff table. Dumbledore made his usual greetings toward everyone. Amy blocked out all his words with her own thoughts, she's heard all this stuff before, and she didn't need to hear this again for about the hundredth time. She looked around the table, Hermione and Ron were dozing off as well, probably worried about Harry's whereabouts. In the middle of Amy's dozing off, she directed her attention toward Seamus, who was looking over at Dumbledore. She observed Seamus like he was some kind of beautiful statue, her eyes going over him uncontrollably. Her eyes were pulled away from him when she noticed Hermione's glance.

"What?" Amy whispered to Hermione, who was still looking at her with the same odd expression.

Hermione glanced over at Seamus then back at Amy. "Oh, nothing," she replied. Ron then looked over at the two, but lost interest and went back to staring down at the table. All three were quiet when they started eating, glancing over at each other occasionally.

"I wonder where he is . . . ," said Hermione in a low voice, breaking the silence, her face showing a most worried expression. Amy and Ron knew automatically who she was talking about.

"Listen Hermione, I'm sure everything is alright . . .," replied Amy, trying to comfort her but at the same time, wondering the exact same thing herself.

"He bound to show up sometime, I mean he has to," said Ron joining in, directing his attention to the both of them.

In the midst of all this, Amy had completely forgotten about the person sitting across from her, despite her thoughts being on him almost every second. She looked over at Seamus again for a split second giving a weak smile when she had noticed that he was looking back at her, this was interrupted when she felt stares on her. Both Ron and Hermione had given her the same look that Hermione had just given her moments before. There was an almost deafening laughter coming from the Slytherin table. They all directed their attention there for a moment then went back to eating, Amy actually being glad this happened, breaking the awkwardness in the air. Looking across the table once more, Amy's gaze met Seamus's, an inescapable stare once more, her face turning as red as a rose and her eyes widening. This was for the third time, interrupted once again.

Heads turned as the large wooden doors creaked open loudly, swinging open fast. Harry had come storming in covered in blood and still in his casual clothing, obviously ignoring all stares of attention, and Malfoy's mocking him by making gestures with his nose while the Slytherin table roared with laughter, the other tables merely whispering to each other. He finally made his way to the Gryffindor table, squeezing in between Ron and Hermione.

"Harry what happened? You're covered in blood!" Hermione gasped, as she performed a spell, all the dry blood on his face disappearing. Ron and Amy looked at him just as worried, but thought it best not to ask any questions.

"I'll explain later," he said angrily, grabbing for some dinner which had turned into desert before everyone.

"I guess that explains why Malfoy's been like that," said Ron gesturing toward the Slytherin table. The noise of people talking in the room got louder and louder, but Dumbledore had silenced it in minutes, telling the students that it was about time they got up to their dormitories and went to bed. All the Head of Houses and students filed out in order.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Amy all hurried up to the common room together as the two girls went off to their room and unpacked, and the two boys did the same. Harry had told them to meet up in the common room again once they were all done, to find out about his incident that happened with Malfoy on the train earlier.

"What a long, boring day," Amy said as she plopped down on her bed and stowed her trunk away under her bed, while Hermione seemed to take a bit more organization with her items. Everything had been completely exhausting today. Amy sat up at the edge of her bed, waiting for Hermione to finish up.

"It didn't exactly seem boring for you," said Hermione, still organizing her things.

"What do you mean?" asked Amy even though she knew precisely what Hermione was talking about.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," replied Hermione.

Amy had to escape this conversation; it was definitely something she did not enjoy talking about, to anybody. Had she really made everything this obvious about Seamus? She knew she had to bring up a totally off-topic comment or distraction to get off of this conversation.

"Harry and Ron are probably waiting for us," Amy said getting up and approaching over to the door, as Hermione closed her trunk, shook her head at Amy, and followed her out the door. If Amy was going to continue acting around Seamus like this, she knew she would have to avoid being around him while other people were in the same room, or avoid him all together. . . No, the thought of not seeing him at all made her stomach turn.

The two made their way down to the common room, and sat down by Harry and Ron on the couch. Dean and Seamus were sitting at the table closest to the fireplace talking to each other, Seamus and Amy giving each other a quick as they passed by, Dean nudging Seamus in the shoulder as they did so. Harry spent a little while going over what had happened on the train, how Malfoy trapped him under his own visibility cloak, how he crushed his nose into a bloody mess, and worst of all, how Snape had completely tortured him the whole way there. Ron and Hermione did not think much of his suspicions, but still thought everything to be quite cruel; Amy however, took his ideas more seriously, listening in more closely. As Harry kept talking, the more Ron and Hermione started to doubt his ideas.

"Harry I'm sure that all this is just well, a coincidence," Hermione kept saying.

"Yea he's just being Malfoy . . .," said Ron.

"Believe what you want, but I know Malfoy is up to something," Harry said over and over again to the both of them.

"That thing that you guys saw in Diagon Alley does seem a bit suspicious, this might be something worth looking into you know," Amy said looking at Ron and Hermione as they merely rolled their eyes and said their usual lines.

The time passed unusually quickly as all of them ended the conversation, and agreed to head up to their dormitories and get a nights sleep. Harry and Ron went up the staircase that leads to the boys' dormitory, and Hermione went over to the staircase that lead to the girls', only she'd noticed Amy wasn't following behind, but still on the couch looking down at the floor. Dean then went up to the staircase that led to the boys' dormitory.

"Are you coming to bed?" yelled Hermione.

"Oh yea, I'll be there in a minute Hermione," replied Amy, as Hermione went off up to bed.

Amy went over by the fireplace, sitting on the floor in front of it and bringing her legs closer, hugging her knees. Someone else was still in the room though; Amy looked over and saw that Seamus was still sitting at the table. She gave him the same weak smile she always did, as he got up from his chair and took a place next to her on the floor and flashed a bright smile. This was causing Amy extreme discomfort, this was the first time her and Seamus had been alone together in the longest time.

"It's been a while since just me and you talked huh?" Amy said staring into the fireplace.

"Yea," said Seamus, his face getting more serious, his smile fading away.

"Amy . . .," he continued. "W-why does everything seem so awkward around us now?" he said, his head turning toward Amy, wearing a most serious expression on his face.

Amy knew what he meant by this, she couldn't admit it though, what was she going to say? That she was in love with him? She couldn't tell him that, right now was not the right time at all. At this moment Amy was completely lost for words, she didn't know what to say. Then the answer came out of her, without really thinking about what she was going to say first, looking back at him straight in the eyes.

"Relationships just change over time, I'm not saying that ours is turning into a bad one, just . . . different is all. I mean, I still really just want to be friends Seamus." _Just friends,_ this thought hit Amy badly. Of course she wanted to just be more than friends, but she couldn't say that.

"So do I," he replied. "But I have the feeling that's all we're going to be anymore, I know what kind you like," he said looking away, and getting up and heading over to the door that lead to the boys' dormitory. Amy stared into the moment for a short moment, and then stood up.

"Seamus . . . I," she called in a low voice, but loud enough for him to hear, directing her attention toward him as he went up the stairs, but pausing for a moment as he did so to hear what she had to say. "Never mind," she murmured looking down and going off to her own dormitory, leaving the common room empty.

Amy climbed the stairs slowly, looking down at the floor the whole time with a saddened expression on her face. Everyone else had been sleeping when she got up to her bed. She quietly changed into her pajamas, and slipped into bed. Amy laid awake for what seemed like hours that night, thoughts running through her head about Seamus. No matter how hard she tried to get his face out of her head, it was useless. Was that really how he had felt about her all this time? Seamus's last words had stung her horribly, a burning sensation in her flared up in her chest, as a single tear slid down her cheek, and she went off to sleep.

**(Disclaimer: ****J.K. Rowling owns the right to all these characters and storyline.) **


End file.
